


The Life of LFS

by ImalittleGROGgy



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Caleb Widogast Needs a Hug, Collars, Corporal Punishment, Discipline, Dom/sub, Don't fuck with Kiki, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Its a cruel world, Literally almost all the males are subs, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Percy is a Dork, Percy is a soft sassy boy, Platonic Cuddling, Sad Caleb Widogast, Sub Beau, Sub Caleb Widogast, Sub Fjord (Critical Role), Sub Percival, Sub Scanlan, Sub Vax, Vax is angst, critical role - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2020-10-28 15:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImalittleGROGgy/pseuds/ImalittleGROGgy
Summary: When there is a world of classifications, one looked down upon more than the others. There is bound to be traumatic situations and people in need. Don't worry though Pike is trained to keep them safe, while Vex is trained to hunt them down. They all work for the same side, the right side.Percival on the other hand, hasn't been shown a ounce of love, being kept away with others, tortured and experimented on. Thankfully he and his companions are saved, but at what cost? To have placement with his friends Dom twin sister? In a house full of people? This cannot end well.





	1. Chapter 1

In a AU where you're given a title at the age of 14.  
You're either a Dom, A Sub, or what the world has nicknamed a 'Normy'. Normys are basically normal humans and live normally, they are not allowed to 'own' Subs but can take care of one under certain circumstances.  
If someone is classified as a sub, they're usually sent to special schools to learn proper manners, though there are different branches of schools.  
Some schools focus more on sexual teachings, others focus more on Housekeeping, others focus on just teaching them regular things and treating them normally but teaching what's expected by society. There are MANY different school branches and teachings. Doms don't have any special schools or anything, they're just not taught with subs because underage relationships between them are illegal- for the subs safety. Doms are taught basic understandings and stuff, it can vary from whatever teacher they have on what they're taught. 

Subs without any kind of schooling are called 'unclassifieds'. They're constantly hunted by the police, FBI, CIA. What happens to them is completely unknown to almost all- though not to the wonderful group of people called Vox Machina. 

Vex was labeled a Dom before she was even 14, as it was very obvious to all specialists. Vax'ildan was labeled Sub quickly after, a rare thing for twins to be separate classifications. Vax was kicked from his family home after and has been running since, only communicating with Vex once or twice a year to tell her he's okay, until recently he's been visiting much more. Vex ended up going to collage and becoming what they call a 'Searcher' for the FBI. She goes and finds Unclassifieds, though she does it much friendlier than others. She works the hard cases because she has a 85% record of recovering them in perfect shape without issues. Most unclassifieds are young teens in bad situations, she works wonderfully with getting them safely with a lot of care and gentleness. It's the adults she can't work with, she knows that if she ever ran into Vax, she'd have to kill her co-workers and go on the run, so that he could live. In her knowledge, some unclassifieds are sent to do work for the military or to work in mines/undergrounds. But if they're labeled 'save able', they're sent off to homes. Similar to foster care but with lots of training and then they're rehomed like pets. It sickens her. 

There are thankfully people who spend their lives saving and buying Subs out of the Military and mines. It's not all bad. It's not common for subs to be granted 'unsaveable' which makes everyone's lives a lot easier. There is even a version of CPS but for subs. Some of Vex's best friends work for it, Keyleth, Pike, and the newbies Nott and Jester. 

Keyleth is a Normy- though Vex swears she's been misclassified. Which can happen with half-elves very commonly. Keyleth has a secret ray of authority in the right situations, and so all of them are pushing her to take the classification again. Pike is a Dom, and while she's a small one, she manages a whole Sub saving operation, sometimes even Vex gets intimidated. Nott is what they call a 'Light' Dom, meaning she's very very very gentle, though she's very chaotic natured. Nott comes in handy for the hard cases with the broken subs. Jester is also a Dom, and is a complete goofball. She brings rays of sunshine to everyone she meets and is probably one of the reasons Pike isn't going insane right now. Jester is the youngest at just turning 21 last week so they all treasure her like a little sister. Nott is the oldest at 35, Pike comes in with 29 and Keyleth is 26. Vex is only a bit younger at 25. Both Keyleth and Pike live with Vex in what is called the 'Vox Machina' house, only with 2 others.

Vex's other roommates are very... Interesting.  
Grog, is basically a really fucking tall Normy. He's around 7ft, tattoos all over and he has gray-blue skin. He's basically is the shield of the police. He's the one whose called if they need extreme resources and there is no other ways out. You know the term 'release the hounds?', it's basically 'Release the Grog' around here.  
Then there is Scanlan, the only Sub in their house right now, and he's a little shit but he's Vox's little shit. Pike legally is his Dom, but basically lets him have a lot of slack- as long as he's not a complete asshole and doesn't get into legal trouble. The rules are very thin in this household for the only sub, they prefer equality with some boundaries. Scanlan is a performer and a well known singer in their town, Grog 'body guards' for him when he's off work. 

Vex loses her train of thought when she arrives at LFS (Love for Subs, which is where Pike and the rest work). She was called in to team up with LFS by her work, because there is a case that requires both of them. Vex gets out of her car and walks into the building, a huge rush of people running around the second she enters. Thankfully she spots Pike very quickly and already doesn't like the look on her face. Vex let's out a sigh and walks over- 

"How bad is it?" 

"I'll give you the run down in the car. But if we want to save these Subs, we need to leave. Now. Grog is meeting us there, Kiki and Nott are already there. Jester is picking up Gil and then Cad and meeting us there aswell." Pike informs Vex as Pike is rushing out the door with documents in her hands. 

"It's that bad? This is all hands on deck then. How many were found? How old?" Vex continues to ask questions as they get into the LFS van and drive off. Pike turns on her sirens so cars move out of her way. 

"It's way more under control now, but some are injured and apparently very very broken. It's not looking good for them at all Vex. Six all together, 4 are apparently already labeled 'broken', which I why I specifically asked for you. You have the power to label them too, so I needed you to see if they're truly broken or if people just don't want paperwork. The other 2 are fine and are already being driven back to home center."  
Pike licked her lips nervously as she says all that, and takes a deep breath as she gets closer to the sight. 

"There is also something you should know Vex... One of them, is definitely Vax. He's already had to be detained and he's already somehow managed to piss Keyleth off. Now even Keyleth is questioning her classifieds after the lecture she gave him for being a dick."  
Pike grabs Vex's hand and squeezes it while she says this. She knows everything about Vax, because she's let him go twice for Vex. But she can't do that this time, because Vax was contained by searchers after they caught wind of some major underground Sub torture shit. The leaders have been jailed already, they were some snotty couple and someone named Ripley. Apparently the main torturer. Though it's very unknown what happened there yet because the subs are a whole mess.

Vex's breath hitches with the news but she takes a few deep ones. She knew this was coming eventually, Vax had been running for years, and already had close calls. She expects the dickness from him, but he's going to get a piece of her after what he's been like to Keyleth. He knows Keyleth, so he must be really pissed if he's being like that to her. She wants to rip whoever hurt him apart though, how dare they break him. She's more pissed than anything now. 

They arrive about 5 minutes later and they both quickly jump out, Pike runs and grabs important legally needed things from the back. Which she already knows Vax is going to fight on, but she's too angry and upset to care right now. 

She sees cops cars and searchers start leaving once they notice that they arrive, thankfully that means they can be alone with the poor subs.  
She quickly rushes into the massive house and is directed into a living room, she sees Nott kneeling beside what looks to be a younger male. He's dirty, he's bleeding, his clothes are filthy, and reddish brown gingery hair is matted. He looks like he's no older than 20 at best. Biggest fact is that he's sobbing into his hands. 

Beside him is a young female, probably around the same age. She has a arm around him and won't let Nott touch Caleb, she has a busted lip and a few facial scars. She looks like she has dried tear stains but she's surely not showing fear right now. 

Vex's heart was already hurting and it was about to get worse.  
Pike rushes into the room and sees Nott and carefully walks up to the subs, though she stops in front of Vex,

"Your brother is with Keyleth in the room connected to this one. He's apparently a spit fire right now. There is a also a young white haired one, be very careful with him, he's very frightened and has a panic attack if Keyelth gets anywhere near him. I need you to help me with these two first. I'll go help Kiki after I help Nott with these two, but I need you to stay here with these two until Jester, Cad and Gil arrive." Pike is very serious right now, and Vex needs to focus on all the subs, not just her brother.  
She nods and walks beside Pike to the subs and Nott. 

The young girl instantly tightens her hold and pushes the boys head into her chest, he's still sobbing, and it's breaking Vex's heart.  
"We aren't going to hurt him. We're doing to exact opposite darling. We saves Subs, unlike the people who found you guys. I was called in by Pike, because you guys were labeled broken. I'm here to make sure you guys don't get sent somewhere subs shouldn't go. But I can only do that if you cooperate. What is your name and what is his name?" Vex chooses her words carefully and In a gentle but firm tone, trying to read the sub the best she can.  
Thankfully the Sub loosens her grip and drops a lot of the facade. 

"Are they gone? I need to know, are the police gone?" Her voice is very raspy and heavy.  
Vex nods and the girl releases a breath. Still look at them untrustworthy but is much less defensive. 

"I'm Beauregard, call me Beau. This is Caleb, he's not usually like this, but he's had it rough and he's already had to escape the searchers once. He's won't trust anyone for awhile, trust me. If you separate us, I will fucking kill you." Beau starts off soft but gets hard near the end. Vex isn't going to say anything or push anything, both of them have it too hard to even worry about respect right now. 

"Not a worry darling. We will find a way for you two to stay together. How old are both of you? How long have you known him and how long have you been here?" Vex sits on the ground as Nott is able to start calmly soothing the crying boy, and Pike starts cleaning his wounds off as he sobs harder in fear. Pike soothingly talks to him aswell. 

Beau rubs Calebs back as she speaks, "I'm 19 almost 20 and he just turned 18. I've known him for 2 years, but I've been here 5 years and he's been here 3. He's like a brother to me now. The other two are sweet also, but both are fucking assholes sometimes, but we all stuck together. Caleb is the youngest though. I was never tortured though, I was sold here by my parents. I was bought to make sure nobody got in or out and I've killed far too many. I was also used to keep the house clean, take care of the animals and such. It sucked and if it wasn't spotless, I was either beat, had to watch someone else get beat or I was kept in a pen with the pigs without food for who knows how long. It sucked but it's nowhere near what Percy and Caleb got."  
Beau let a tear loose as she spoke and Vex wiped it off her face. She stiffened but she didn't say anything or complain. 

"So Calebs just a boy? Fucking hell Vex. Come look at his arms" Pike joined in but got caught off guard mid sentence as Pike got his sleeves rolled up. There were cuts everywhere on his arms, some very deep and some shallow. Vex breathed in through gritted teeth.  
"Oh darling, what have they done to you" Vex looked Him over and then Beau. Beau thankfully understood that they HAD to help him for him to get out of here safely and she shifted over. Jester, Cad and Gil walk in that second though and Beau yelps in surprise. And Vex calms her in a soothing tone 

"Relax dear. It's okay. That's Jester, Gil'more and Caduceus. They're with us and very sweet people." And thankfully Beau unstiffens a bit. 

Jester, and the boys talk to Pike for a second and Gil goes to the room where Kiki is. Jester and Cad stay here though and Cad kneels beside Caleb, Jester walks over to Beau and starts a conversation, quickly getting Beau out of her shell and laughing quietly. Though Jester is actually getting Beau comfortable enough to leave the room with her, because they're about to make Caleb very uncomfortable. Beau gets it though and leaves the room with Jester. 

The second Beau leaves they go to action. Cad goes and sits up against the wall right beside Caleb, grabs the boy- who struggles and puts him in his lap. Shoving his head against his chest as he tries to soothe him as he's now sobbing again. Pike grabs his arm and starts disinfecting it, and Vex does the same on the other arm, Nott runs a hand through his hair while they're doing this. Thankfully none need stitches so they bandage his arms and he stopped struggling and actually started to lean into the psychical contact from Cad and Nott. But it was very uneasy. The boy won't speak, mainly just nodding and shaking his head for answers. He'll most likely be selectively mute for awhile, it's very common in the cases Vex as seen.

Just as Pike was about to give her approval to go see Vax and what she now knows is a boy named Percy, she sees a pissed off Keyleth come out the door and towards her. Keyelth talks as she walks 

"Your brother is being a complete asshole, and he's gotten to the point that even Gil is about to reach his snapping point. The other boy is scared out of his mind, please come help us, I beg you" Vex starts walking the second Keyleth says this and bursts through the door the second Kiki finishes her sentence.

"Vax'ildan Vessar, you sit your ass down and stop being a fucking asshole right now. I've missed you dearly and I know you want to see me, but you know so much better. You can sit down politely and fucking wait now. Am I clear?" Vex storms up to him and stands right in front of him the second she spots him staring down Gil who was pointing him to a chair. Vax eyes widen in surprise, he already knew he pissed his sister off when Keyleth went to go get her. He just wasn't expecting such a quick response. He saw his sister like a month ago, when he slipped through her window randomly (common with him nowdays). Vax is scared of almost no one. His sister overrules that, and he gulps and nods, sitting down with his head down. Vex has whooped him before for jumping from building to building and almost dying. He knows she'll do it again. Keyleth got him once too, but that was only because Vex gave her permission because he straight up almost died and she was too far away. Keyleth is scary also but nowhere near as scary as Vex. He's only met Gil a few times and all under horrible circumstances. 

Vex Ruffles his hair and kneels to where the completely shaking Percy is. He whimpers when she's about even 5 feet away, Keyleth voice pops up behind her 

"He's been like that this whole time. I can't get anywhere near him. He's beyond scared" 

Vex sighs and pipes up for Vax, "Vax darling, what do you know about him? Speak and then shut up again until you're asked something. I love you dearly brother but my patience is thin and these young ones need our help."  
She knows she's sounding harsh but Vax knows her limits and knows how important it is that he's quick to help right now, he gets it and he won't have hurt feelings from it all. 

"His name is Percival but call him Percy. He's really fucking young, like he just turned 19. Or he may still be 18, I don't remember. He's a very sweet dude, but he's been here the longest and has been through some messed up shit sister. There is no way he will be able to go to a regular placement. He's a little sassy shit, but we all love him." Vax looked over at him with pain in his eyes and then sighed and started talking again. "I know I'm supposed to sit here, but he may trust you, if you let me come over there. He's deafened by his anxiety right now, the searchers handled him with no shits." Vex could tell Vax was pleading with her. So she waves him over and sits on the floor. 

Vax walks up to Percy and he starts whimpering until Vax runs his hands through his hair and he looks up. Vax starts whispering in his ear and still running his hands through his hair, he gives him a hug- still whispering in his ear- and then points to Vex who smiles softly at him.  
He has a whole different demeanor now that he knows Vax trusts everyone and now that Vax informed him that everyone who would hurt him is gone. Vax stands up and Percy follows like a puppy, Vax has a hand around his waist and is running smooth circles with his thumb. He leads Percy to Vex and Vex gently smiles at Percy, who is at least 2 inches shorter than her. She's around 5'9 1/2, he's probably a solid 5'7.

"Hey there Darling. We're going to get you out of this mess and somewhere safe. I have a feeling that all of you will be staying at the house with us until we can find suitable placements. Are you ready to walk to the car my dears? We just have to wait for Pike to get here so that we can do one last thing" Percy just nods and Vax raises a eyebrow at Vex. Thankfully Pike walks in before questions can be asked. 

"Alright we all ready? Percy Hun, are you okay to go stand with me and Keyleth? Gil and Vex need to ask Vax something important in another room." Pike calmly asks, hoping for the best. Percy looks at Vax in fear and Vax nods and walks him over to Keyleth. Keyleth doesn't wait and just hugs Percy who stiffens but relaxed and almost unnoticeably leans into the contact. 

Vex takes something from Pike but hides it behind her back as both Gil and Vex lead Vax into the room that Caleb and Beau were previously In. She can only guess they got them collared and drove them to LFS. 

"Vax you're going to hate me in a second, but just know, this is the law"  
Vex nods to Gil who grabs Vax's arms and holds them behind his back with ease.

Vax yelps at that, "Don't you fucking dare collar me, I swear-" Vax yelps again as Gil bends his arm just enough to hurt a little.

"Knock it off Vax'ildan." Gil whispers in his ear. Vax gulps, nods and Vex hums and collars him. She feels bad her brother sometimes, he really hates his classification. There isn't anything that can be changed though, she clips the collar that has LFS printed on it in big bold letters.  
She pats him on the face gently as he sighs, "I know brother, I wouldn't do it if it wasn't the only thing to keep you safe" she give him a hug and then goes back to the room.

Keyelth was talking to Percy and he seemed to calm down drastically, though he flinched when she walked in.  
"Alright Percy, are you ready to go? We have to do one more thing, and then we can leave. Vax will do it for us if you're not comfortable with us doing it." Pike holds out the collar as she speaks and Percy sighs through his nose.  
"Do what you must" Percy sighs deeply and lowers himself so Pike can collar him. Pike runs a hand through his hair and then collars him, patting his cheek as he goes back to full height. 

"Alright, off we go. I think we have to stop by LFS to do some documenting, so that I can make sure you guys are not labeled broken, and then we can go to our house and figure everything out" Vex cheerfully says, then starts heading out the door and grabs Vax's arm, then leads him out the main front entrance and to the company vehicle. 

This is going to be quite a adventure. And so much fucking paperwork.


	2. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will be typos, I've been writing this at night for a few days.

They thankfully made it to LFS headquarters fairly smoothly, and with that everyone gets from the car. 

"Keyleth, you handle Vax since I legally cannot, I'll take Percy. Jester, Cad, and Nott should be inside with the other subs. We need to put the subs in our placement until we're able to place them in suitable homes." Vex says as she grabs Vax before he can run and passes him over to Keyleth.  
She waves Percy over and he nervously walks in pace with her, occasionally looking back at Vax- who would give him a thumbs up and then go back to Arguing with Kiki. 

They get into the building with no issues, but there is a lot of people and Percy edges closer and closer until he's touching Vex. Vex gives him a smile to calm his nerves and she puts a hand on his lower back to lead him and give him the skin on skin contact he secretly wants.  
At that moment, Pike rushes ahead of them and opens the door to the check in for the med unit. Thankfully LFS has a few doctors that are stationed there, to make sure the Subs have clean bills of health or are treated for whatever they may have. 

Percy starts backing up but Vex hooks her arm around his hip and starts leading him to where the others are waiting, but she whispers in his ear while doing so-

"It's okay Percy, nobody here will hurt you. We'll make sure that you're never wronged again, just breathe Percival"  
In which Percy takes a sharp breath and nods, Vex rubs his hip and keeps leading him.  
They thankfully find the room very quickly and find the others crammed in it and the doctor, who is talking to Jester. 

"Sorry guys, we took awhile, but we're here, so that means we can finish this all up, sign some paperwork and go sleep at home" Pike says and give them all a smile. There was a chorus of groans once the paperwork was mentioned but Gil offers to go and grab it while the examinations happen.  
Caleb is up first since he has the most obvious injuries, he is not a happy boy though. 

In the end, Cad had to hold him while Vax comforted him, it helped a little, but the tears were still coming strong because he couldn't express through words. He made it through and he has a clean bill of health other than his obvious malnutrition, trauma and lacerations.  
Cad sits him in a chair and he just curls up in it, Nott sits beside him and rubs his back.

Beau was next and she was basically a champ, only threatening the doctor bodily harm once, she had a clean bill of health other than a few bruises and malnutrition. She goes and somehow sits on the same chair as Caleb and coaxes his head to rest on her lap.

Next up was Vax. Oh dear.  
Vax was fine until she tried to give him a much needed shot, then he grabbed her wrist and made her drop it. It's okay though, because Keyleth fixed it before Vex even had a chance to reprimand him. Keyleth went behind him, lifted his sleeve up, held his arm out and started whispering in his ear. He gulped and nodded and then let the nurse cautiously give him the shot. 

Then Percys turn came along and Percy wouldn't even move from his spot until Vax walked over, grabbed him by the hips, lifted him onto the examination table and then waves Vex over to get on his other side. They box him in as the doctor looks him over, he flinches occasionally and tries to get off the table at one point, only for Vax to wrap his arms around Percy to hold him still.  
Thankfully they got it done, because Percys patience was getting thin. He had a semi clean bill of health, he's exhausted, lots of malnutrition, untreated fractures and deep purple bruises, he's also running a low grade fever. Most likely from the lack of hydration, food, sleep and sunlight. The examination has to stop at that, because Percy straight up tells the doctor to stop touching him. He's obviously reached him limit so they stop and everyone finishes their paperwork during this. Vex filled hers out during Vax's.

Keyleth and Gil share 'ownership' of Vax, since Keyleth hasn't gone in for her much needed reclassification yet. Caleb is taken in by Cad since Nott already has a sub named Yeza, but they all live in the M9 house, so it wouldn't matter anyways. Jester Takes in Beau, who was quite happy with that, Since Jester was quite a joy. Percy was decidedly taken in by Vex, because he would be the hardest court cases and she'd be able to help him the best. 

With all that settled and the paperwork signed, they all headed their separate directions. Pike went back to work, so did Jester but Beau is staying with her so that Cad can try and bond with Caleb. Keyleth is going back to work and scheduling her reclassification. Vax and Percy are heading home with Vex and Gil is coming to help Vex settle the subs.  
It wasn't a big battle getting Vax into the car as he huffed and complained, Percy just climbed in and rolled his eyes at Vax. 

"Hey four eyes, don't roll your eyes at me" Vax mumbled as he buckled.  
Percy huffed through his nose and replied  
"Oh Don't complain you goth princess. Id rather have this than what we previously had".  
Vax shut up that and just sulked. Vex just giggled from the front and drove the boys home, keeping a eye on them in her mirror.

Arriving home was easy and both Percy and Vax looked exhausted. Percy in fact was dosing off when Vex turned around to tell him they were home, she put a finger to her lips though and snapped a picture and sent it to the group chat.  
She gets out of the car and carefully opens his door and reaches in to unbuckle him, she was thankfully successful. She maneuvers the seatbelt and slowly starts the bridal carry him, stopping whenever he shifts from the movement. Vax just gets out of the car and raises a eyebrow at her, walking up to the door and holding it open for her.  
They hear little foot steps come running from up the stairs and Vax quickly grabs the small man and puts a hand over his mouth, and directs his head to Percy and Vex.  
Vex nods at them both and carries Percy into the guest room right beside hers. She looks down at him and pretty white hair, he's definitely malnourished which means she'll have to be on both Vax's and his ass about eating. She moves the covers back and gently places him down and covering him up. She takes his glasses off and places a hand on his cheek, rubbing it with her thumb. She has to admit, he's quite a sight to behold, but also sad. She hopes she can 'rehabilitate' him, even though the thought of him going somewhere else doesn't sit well.  
She turns the lights off and lightly closes the door, she finds Vax and Scanlan trying to sneak away to act like they weren't watching all that. Silly boys, she playfully gently cuffs them both on the back of the heads. They all laugh and wander into the living room, Gil is sitting on the couch just browsing his phone, "Do you want to stay with us, or keep rooming with Essek?" Vex asks as she plops down on the couch, Vax quickly follows and stretches across them. His feet on Gil's lap and his head on Vex's, Gil starts rubbing one of his legs absentmindedly and Vex starts playing with his hair. 

"Essek and I, we may just move closer, but I think you guys have enough people per house right now. we've been looking into moving closer anyways, so it's no trouble." Gil answers, still focused on his phone. Essek and Gil were roommates and good friends at that, Essek is very new to this friendship group though, so he's still awkward at times.  
They all sat in quiet and Vax sleepily watched TV while Vex played with his hair but they all jumped up when a scream came from Percys room.  
Vex pushes Vax off her lap- thankfully Gil catches him by the waist.  
Vex races to Percys room and slams the door open, finding Percy huddled in a corner, very obviously crying.  
"Oh Percival" She sighs sadly and turns the light on, she goes to sit by him, not knowing if he wanted to be touched or not.  
He flinches and looks up, his eyes are bloodshot and he has tears running down his face, it breaks her heart to see any person this way, let alone a sub.  
Subs are more prone to being emotional, even the ones with the hard personalities like Percy. Poor boy has been through so much that even the recovery will damage his mind from nightmares of his past.  
Vex smiles down at him softly and opens her hand arms out, giving him the invitation to let her hold him, if he so wished. He stares at her for a solid minute, but she was patient and waited until she was given a solid answer.  
He very slowly, edged himself close enough for her to pull him into a cuddling hug on the floor, his shoulders still shaking slightly. She wraps her arms around him and lays a kiss on the top of his head, then lays her head on top of his.  
Thankfully he starts slowly calming down within a few minutes and Vax comes in to join them. He goes on Percys other side and the twins both hug him until Vex starts standing up and try to pull Percy with her, in which he lets out a quiet low whine and Vex hushes him.  
"I'm just putting you into bed Percy, you need to sleep some darling. One of us will stay with you, or both, but you still need sleep dear, we won't leave your side until you wake up. No matter what, one of us will be in the room" Vex says while both her and Vax get Percy to stand up, Vax actually picks him up because Percy trusts him a lot more. He carries him to the bed and Vex pulls the covers backs, and they get Percy comfortable, though he puts the covers over his head and turns away. The twins both know he's probably embarrassed, poor boy.  
Vax and Vex share a look and Vax crawls into bed beside Percy and just scrolls through his phone and Percy huddled under the covers.  
Vex kisses the top of Vax's head and mouths to text her when he needs break, she walks out of the room and heads into the living room to chat with Gil.  
Gil's and Vex chat for a hour and a half, and Keyleth comes home a few minutes after. 

"How are they?" Keyleth asks as she starts making dinner, Vex is leaning on the counter,

"Vax is seems well, but we all know it will come out soon, hopefully before the court battle. Percy is a scared boy, he will not be ready by court." Vex says and rubs her hands on her face, Keyleth reaches over and pats her shoulder-

"It will all be okay, just a lot of patience and time, he'll be okay or at least managed" Keyleth may be awkward but she's comforting and blunt, and thats what Vex really needs right now.  
Keyleth continues dinner and Vex's phone goes off, a text from Vax: 

DaggerBro: Hey let's switch out, he's cuddling me and I'm reaching my people limit.

Vex smiles softly and goes to Percy's room, slowly opening the door and peaking in. Percy has his head on Vax's chest and Vax is petting his hair as he sleeps, Vax spots Vex and starts shifts out from under Percy. He cracks his eyes open just as Vex lays down in his place, 

"Hush Darling, go back to sleep. Vax went to go see Keyleth"  
Percy just sleepily nods and unconsciously cuddles up to Vex, she runs her hands through his hair as he sleeps. She's already attached to him, which can either be really good or really bad, depending on how court goes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter, but have this!

Vex scrolled through her phone while rubbing Percy's back as he slept curled up against her. He most likely would be very embarrassed if he was awake, so she's enjoying it while it lasts.   
She gently rests her hand on his forehead and it's still a bit clammy, maybe even more than before. It wouldn't be surprising if he was getting sick, the doctor warned her that his immune system may be compromised from how malnourished he was.   
She was pulled from her thoughts as her phone buzzed in her hand, she stroked Percy's hair as he shifted from the vibration but quickly relaxed again, sighing softly. She could also hear laughter outside and the door and someone running, Perch shifted again at the noise but settled again though it took him longer than before.  
She opens the group chat to complain to the others:

MamaBear: Whoever is running around needs to either do it outside or stop, Percy is sleeping.

She hears someone shush someone and then some whispering that she couldn't make out, followed by a yelp and someone running away from the door.   
Her phone buzzed again and she opened the group chat:

AWholeAssAngel: Sorry Vex, Scanlan was being a little shit. How is Percy doing? 

LadiesMan: Sorry Vex, won't happen again.

MamaBear: It's alright darling. Percy is okay, but I think he's running a higher fever. Pike dear, would you mind coming in here and just checking to make sure it's nothing more?" 

AWholeAssAngel: Poor boy. I'll come in there, Dinner is almost done, so he should wake up soon anyways. 

RavenBoy: You should come save me while you're at it

MamaBear: What did you do Vax'ildan

A solid minute passed before Vex felt her phone buzz and she opened up the group chat again, petting Percy's hair again.

FlamboyantBitch: He just got his phone taken away, but he also tried to push Scanlan down the stairs after Scanlan pushed his luck. Both boys are now having to sit side by side quietly until dinner. 

MamaBear: Welcome to the life of having a sub Gil. Don't let him near any sharp objects, he will stab a bitch.

FlamboyantBitch: Noted, I'm heading off back to home because Essek needs my help apparently, but I'll be back in the morning, I will see all you dears tomorrow✨💜

Vex snorted and put her phone on the side table, returning her attention to her temporary sub. Though, she's unsure on how long temporary will actually be and she really almost hopes it will be for awhile. She already knows that if the searchers even found out about how bad he really is, he would definitely be sent off. She doesn't quite understand why that's even remotely a thing- most likely purely entitlement and population control. She's just happy that Pike tries her best to interfere legally, offering a safe haven for subs to be saved. Vex has turned in many subs, but only the ones that were too acknowledged by the higher ups to be relabeled. She feels bad about it everytime, never knowing what awaits them when she passes them over. It's a job that takes a toll on her, but thankfully she'll get a 3 week break because helping Percy will count as her job. She'll be paid for this by LFS, and she'll only be called in as a searcher for emergencies.   
She's happy that at least she's somewhat gaining Percy's trust already, but that may just be from her resemblance to Vax and the fact that she doesn't give up. 

She's pulled from her rambling thoughts when Pike slowly enters the room and shuts the door behind her, thankfully the lights were already on so Percy wouldn't be awoken by a lighting change. He was still curled up to Vex, but he shifted to where his face was tucked into her neck. Which sadly meant that the girls were going to have to wake the small male, but it was needed anyways as dinner was about ready now. 

"Percy darling, it's time to wake up now, foods ready, you can sleep more in a few hours, but let's wake up now please" Vex said softly as she gently tussled his hair and ran her hands through it. Pike just waited beside the bed for Percy to awaken. 

Percy just responded with a grumble of words that Vex couldn't make out but she chuckled and kept tussling his hair much to his displeasure.   
He groaned more and mumbled "Go'way, 'M not hungry, let me sleep" and he very drowsily tried to cuddle up to Vex more while swatting her hands away from his hair.

"Ah,ah, None of that Percival, you're eating no matter what, let's get up now and we can cuddle more later if you want but for now Pike is going to check on your fever and then we're eating" Vex replied very gently, sitting up and putting her arms under his armpits so he's forced up too. He grumbles the entire time, mumbling things under his breath that Vex is just choosing to ignore, she can see why Vax called him sassy now.

She grabs his glasses from the side table and puts them on his face as he drowsily leans against her and yawns- suddenly flinching as his eyes focus on Pike waiting at the bedside. Vex quickly runs a hand through his hair and softly talks to him 

"It's alright, it's just Pike, she's going to check your temperature, your fever is a little worse and I need to make sure you're okay", she motions Pike to make her way over and Pike does. Though Percy is watching her movement, he's also leaning his weight on Vex. Clearly the boy is touch starved and is just now realizing it himself, she's not going to bring it up for the fear of scaring him off.

Pike brings out a thermometer from her bag,   
"Can you open your mouth and put it under your tongue please?"

Though Percy, clearly a lot less shy, but still wary, just goes   
"No, I'd rather not."   
Pike just stared at him for a solid minute with a stern look that basically said she was very unamused, Percy finally looked down and took the thermometer and put it under his tongue. He leaned over and put his forehead on Vex's shoulder as if to hide from everyone, Vex and Pike just shared a look of 'Oh great, another sassy one'.

Vex pet his hair while casually chatting with Pike for a minute about what went down with the boys on the stairs. The thermometer beeped soon after though and Vex took it from his mouth and he continued to 'hide' in her shoulder. 102, is what it read.   
Both Vex and Pike look at each other and then looked at the clammy boy, they really needed to get that fever down. 

"Food first and then we'll figure out what to do" Pike said as she started to head to the door and out to the kitchen, leaving the door open. Vex started to shift out of bed, dragging Percy along with her- very much so to his displeasure. He starts to make himself a dead weight, which she's wondering how he thinks that's even going to work seeing as he's smaller and lighter than her. She grumbles curses under her breath and quickly picks him up bridal style before he can protest, she starts carrying him to the door as he glares at everything in sight. He sighs deeply and keeps glaring at anything his eyes lay on, so clearly he's grumpy when he wakes up, good to know. 

She carries him into the kitchen and sets him on a chair beside Vax, Vax takes one look at him and raises an eyebrow 

"Who pissed in your soup?" Vax huffs at Percy, who is sitting politely but is obviously not in a good mood, Vex glares at Vax for that.

"Fuck off Vax'ildan, I'm tired" Percy grunts and lays his head on the table. Vex wasn't having this though, she grabs both their ears and pinches them.   
Both of the boys instantly hiss in pain and try to get her hands off, but they have no luck. 

"Listen here boys, I don't care whose grumpy or whose tired. You two can sit here and not talk until your food is put in front of you, since you two can't get along. We've all had a long day, be at least polite for dinner. Knock it off, am I clear?" 

Vex stares them both down with a eyebrow raised, the boys automatically avoid eye contact. Vax puts his elbow on the table and rests his head on his hand-  
"Yes." He huffs out and stares at the chair opposite of his.   
Percy makes eye contact with Vex and stares her down, Vex raises an eyebrow and stares him down too.  
"Percival" Vex's voice was a warning, Vax stares at Percy curiously but returns to looking at the wall when Keyleth shakes her head at him.   
Percy finally stares down at that and mumbles, "Yes Vex'aliah".   
Vex grabs his chin and forces him to look at her, thumb rubbing his cheek, "Good boy, sit quietly, I'll be right back.". And she drops his chin and walks over to Keyleth who was getting plates out.  
Percy just starts playing with his hands while waiting, Vax is just glaring at the chair in front of him.  
Vex stands by Keyleth and helps grabs plates,  
"He's going to be a troublesome one, huh?" Keyleth looks at Vex, handing her another plate. Vex chuckles to Keyleth,  
"I wouldn't say Troublesome, he seems... Confused more than anything.". She glances back to Percy who was still playing with his hands, he was going to be an odd handful.


	4. Chapter 4

Around a week later, Percy slowly got more comfortable. Bonding with Vex more and coming out of his shell, Vex has let him get away with a lot more than she’s should’ve while letting him get used to his placement. Vax has been very pissy about Percy ‘babied’- Vax’ildans words, not hers.

Vex goes into Percy’s room, seeing him still asleep even though she told him to wake up 15 minutes ago.

“Percival, get up. You’re not being told again.” Vex turns on the light as he groans from the sudden lighting change, “I told you to get to sleep before 1Am, but you thought you knew better. So now you get to deal with the lack of sleep.”

Vex waits 5 minutes and once he doesn’t move, pulls the covers off him, “Up. I’m not leaving, you lost that privilege this time. Last warning, you shouldn’t need more than two reminders.”

Percy groans again grumpily and sits up, rubbing his eyes. Vex pets his hair, “I know grumpy, im so unfair. My poor boy”, Vex chuckles softly as Percy leans forward onto Vex. She lets him do that until he becomes a heavy weight, “Hey sneaky, wake up. Pike made breakfast” Vex grabs his shoulders and moves him off her. She walks away from him and grabs one of his shirts and pants.

“Arms up” She waits patiently for Percy to partially put his arms up and she’s puts a shirt on him. “Legs in” She holds the pants open, Percy rubs his eyes and steps into his pants.

She hugs him and tucks his face in her neck, “Good Boy, Percy. That wasn’t so hard.” She let’s go of him, grabs his glasses and puts them on his face. “There he is, handsome boy”

Percy gives her a sleepy smile and Vex leads him out of the room and into the kitchen, where the rest of Vox is sitting at the table eating. Pike notices them and perks up, “Hey you two, pancakes are i

n the kitchen” Pike gives them both a smile.

Vax turns to them too, “Took you long enough” he mumbles and Keyleth gives him a amused look, “Says you Vax, you literally just woke up, silly boy.”. Vax blushes and continues to eat.

Vex leads Percy to the table and gets him to sit down, “Sorry guys. Grumpy wouldn’t wake up” Vex pets his hair and pats his face gently. She goes to get both of them food.

“Don’t look so smug Percy, now that you’re settling, Vex isn’t going to be this easy on you. Don’t go thinking you’re more special than us” Vax looks at Percy and chuckles as Keyleth cuffs him over the head gently for that.

Percy grumpily glares at Vax and lays his head on the table, “Ah-Ah, head up. It’s your fault you’re tired, Percy.” Pike nods to Vax as Vax picks up Percy’s head. Pike found Percy awaken in bed at 1am, drawing in his book. She went and got Vex, who confiscated his book and laid in bed with him until he fell asleep.

Vex comes back with their food and places it in front of Percy. Percy eats silently, waking up fully near the end and joining in the groups conversation. Vex is slowly learning that her sweet boy, is a smart ass. The group all love him though, he fits perfectly with their dynamic.

——————————————————-

“Give it back, you little shit.” Percy chases Scanlan down the stairs until someone grabs him by the waist, he looks over and sees Gil’more. He growls under his breath and struggles, “He took my sketchbook” Percy looks over and sees that Jester has Scanlan by the upper arm.

All of them were currently hanging out in the Vox house, so the subs could see each other again. Vex, Nott and Keyleth are currently at the store to get some food for everyone.

“Percy, you need to calm down. Scanlan, give him his sketch book back. You guys aren’t children, stop acting like you’re five.” Gil’more, tightens his grip on Percy as Scanlan throws the sketchbook at them. Jester calls for Pike as Percy growls- “That’s it you fool” and causes Gil to lose his grip.

Pike comes in as Percy tackles Scanlan, “Percival, get off him” Both the boys freeze as they look up, Pike looking down at them. “He had my sketchbook, he could’ve damaged it” Percy growls and furrows his brows. “That gives you no excuse. Get off him and go stand in a corner in your room until Vex gets back. You know so much better than that, you’re not a child Percy.” Pike nods to Gil and Gil grabs Percy by the upper arms and leads him to his room. Pike helps Scanlan up and starts lecturing him about stealing peoples things.

Gil opens Percy’s door and brings him to a corner, “Don’t move until either Vex or one of us comes and gets you” Gil leaves his door open, so that they can look in and make sure he’s listening. Percy mumbles curses under his breath and puts his forehead on the wall, hoping Vex gets home soon to save hin.

Vex does come home about 10 minutes later and is informed about what happened. She sighs and goes to Percy’s room, “Percival... you know better.” Vex sighs again and walks over to Percy. Percy perks up once he hears Vex’s voice and turns to her, hoping for a hug. “Not yet, dear. What did you do that was wrong?” Vex’ahlia wanted to hear Percy say it himself.

“Scanlan stol-“ Percy growled and looked at the ground but was stopped when Vex grabbed his chin, “I said what you did wrong, not what Scanlan did. I’m serious Percy, I’ve let you get away with a lot. All I’m asking for is an answer”. In which Percy sighed, “I tackled Scanlan and acted immature.”.

Vex holds his face in her hands, “I think, you’re very tired, we should have some quiet time and rest. You can apologize later” Vex raises an eyebrow when Percy sighs, “Or you can stand in the corner longer”. Percy shakes his head after that and Vex smiles, “I thought so. Come on sweet boy”.

Percy lays in his bed and Vex sits- back against the headboard. Percy lays his head in Vex’s lap, Vex combs her hands through his hair and reads a book.


End file.
